Silent Love
by nothing-chan
Summary: "Shut up." Nitori cracked his eye open, light blue sending a spark of nausea into Rin's core, his stomach convulsing, "Wh-" "I said shut up." Nitori's eyes widened as the hands that had once sat innocently clenched next to his head shot to his neck, wrapping tightly around the pillar that sewed his head to his body. Because when it was silent he could pretend it was Haru.


_**Trigger warning: Asphyxiation/choking**_

* * *

It was nice to have someone under your control.

The supple, lithe body under him squirmed and wiggled as Rin curled his hands into the sheets, whale bone fingernails digging sharp scratches into the pale cotton. The mole below his disgusting eyes twitched, too delicate, not deep enough.

"Ah! R-Rin…"

It was so tight inside of him, so tight and warm Rin had to pause to catch his breath, muscles coiled and twitching in shocked waves. Collected sweat dripped out of his collarbones and pooled onto the boy below him, crawling across his childish stomach and into the crevice of his hipbones. The whole thing was much too sensual for Rin, the way the air stuck to their conjoined bodies, the soft mewls rising to his ears from below, the bile in his stomach growled.

He did not want sensuality, he did not want 'love', he wanted it to stop.

Rin began to move, with no warning, grinding himself into the unprepared body, receiving a mixed scream in response. His pace was fast, as if anything else could be expected of him, slamming over and over into the breathless boy beneath him. He was touching himself, moaning and crying, tears stuck to the long tendrils of his eyelashes, pain rattled into his once jovial voice.

It made Rin sick.

Would he ever shut up? Shut up. Shut up.

"Shut up."

Nitori cracked his eye open, light blue sending a spark of nausea into Rin's core, his stomach convulsing, "Wh-"

"I said shut up."

Nitori's eyes widened as the hands that had once sat innocently clenched next to his head shot to his neck, wrapping tightly around the pillar that sewed his head to his body, choking off his air supply and making him stutter.

Rin continued to squeeze brutally, rolling his hips quicker and quicker until all that escaped the asphyxiated boy was a look of pure ecstasy and an arched body, pressing against Rin's chest, warm and quivering into his own palm, pumping himself faster and faster.

But Rin did not care about that, all he cared about was the noise.

Because when it was silent he could pretend it was Haru.

The absence of noise quelled the sickness inside Rin's bones and he shut his eyes, face softening. He pictured the gushing veins stuck inside the limpness of skin belonged to Haru, the hands clawing at his back, the warm liquid shooting onto his stomach, all Haru, flush beneath him, ocean wide eyes half-open in never ending bliss.

It was all Rin thought about, the minute he got back from swimming practice, touching himself to the thought of owning Haru, controlling him, drowning him in a pool of tugging fingers and loving bruises. But most of all, he imagined the silence, the way Haru would gnaw on his finger, pleading with his body to remain stoic, the only thing escaping being the shallow whistles from his nostrils.

But when Rin spilled himself into Nitori, the reality of the pants and gasps beneath him crawled back to his senses, leaving him emptier than before. The vacancy of wispy black strands, the smell of the ocean, the missing quietness made him push himself out of Nitori to keep from vomiting all over his transparent skin. Rin's hands dropped to his sides and the coughing boy felt the indents in his neck, eyes wide in fear, watching as Rin plugged his ears and plunged himself into the silence again.

* * *

_Hello._

_I...love...Nitori? I love...Nitori and Rin? I lovovovove...teenage...boys...strangling each other?_

_Also I'm really mad wtf ff doesn't have a tag for Nitori's name uh... I was too lazy to email them tho._

_God I'm addicted to Free! It's such a lighthearted series of course I twist it in the most painful way possible I hate myself._

_Please review, favorite, and cry over swimming boys U n U._


End file.
